The Story of A Young Samurai Boy
by fayhill
Summary: Bleach and Samurai 7 Crossover.    Ichigo is on a mission, with no road stops on the way. Little did he know that destiny was dealing out the cards.     Rated T for some future violence.
1. No Exchanged Smiles, Only Glares Part 1

Heh. This is my first story. I couldn't find a samurai 7 and bleach crossover, and I was quite surprised. So I set my mind to writing on. But…I was too lazy to xP. And 3 months later on this fateful Saturday, after failing yet again to Ollie, I tried to satisfy my boredom by doing….something, anything! So I turned to my computer and started typing.

So, please read and review. It's my first one so I'd love to hear some feed back (spelling errors…or something) and if you guys had any ideas that you want to see in the story, and whether or not I should continue this story…or continue writing at all!

'_THINKING'_

"TALKING"

**FLASHBACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. Unfortunately I can't buy an epiphone SG with imagination alone.

Chapter One- Ichigo's day

**No Exchanged Words, Only Glares **

**Part 1**

Ichigo walked along the streets uncomfortably, his dark brown eyes shifted nervously glancing upon every object, yet never making eye contact with anyone, he wasn't used to being seen by every soul in the joint. The stares he received were mainly due to the oversized zampakuto attached to his back, '_it's been 10 minutes and I've already been dubbed as a suspicious character... great'_ Ichigo rolled his eyes at this thought He averted his eyes to his white hiori which was securely fastened around his waist, as it swayed from side to side with his casual yet determined stride.

'_Kurosaki taichou…has a nice ring to it I suppose'_ he thought inwardly to himself.

-Flash back-

**Ichigo was standing awkwardly in front all 10 captains. Having been in their company many times before, he was quite surprised when he found himself to be shaking slightly. The atmosphere in the room wasn't helping. The magnitude of the seriousness of the matter hung from the ceiling in thick tendrils. **

**Ichigo gulped loudly, if only to break the silence which permeated the room.**

"**Kurosaki Ichigo, we are all very familiar with your abilities and know what you are capable of. Due to the recent events, namely your death, I would like to enroll you as a full fledged Shinigami." Yamamoto paused for a second to allow the news to sink in. **

**Ichigo was half expecting this, yet the news was still a big shock, he was about to express his gratitude. Ichigo's lips slightly parted, but Yamamoto had raised his hand slightly, to cut him off. **

"**When you came to Soul Society, you not only had extremely high riatsu, you already had the abilities of a captain class shinigami. With this you have an extremely high advantage over other souls dwelling here. We the Gotei 13 have thought long about this choice, and we would like to extend a proposal of you becoming the new Captain of the 3rd division".**

**Ichigo scoffed quietly. Scanning the room, studying everyone's expressions to see if anyone showed signs of spoiling this extremely well thought out joke. Many of the captains were smiling, or nodding in approval as if to say 'congratulations'. Not completely convinced, Ichigo shook his comically, after shaking some sense and courage into himself he looked back up to Yamamoto with a broad smile on his face.**

"**Please don't ridicule me like this old man" Ichigo's voice dripping with off honey, his smile changed slowly to a familiar scowl, "What kind of sick joke is this! What am I? Am I some new toy for you captains to jerk around whenever you're bored! If you want a laugh why not go t…"**

**Ichigo turned around suddenly, his hand resting on the hilt of his zampakuto instinctively, but he was so absorbed in his little rant that he hadn't noticed the approaching shinigami soon enough. With one swift movement Ichigo was face first in the floor.**

"**Baka!" **

**Ichigo turned his head slightly "…Rukia!? What are you doing here?"**

**Rukia's patience had worn thin long ago, his idiocy was rewarded with another heart filled punch.**

"**Baka, I live here, or had you forgotten that. -sigh- By opening your mouth you only show how vast your stupidity is…"**

"**What!"**

"**Baka, you really haven't changed at all…Taichou…" **

**Ichigo's eyes widened, with a sharp intake of breath he looked up, his face softened as he realized that Yamamoto wasn't joking. He let a smile creep upon his face. The seriousness of the room seemed to dissipate. He stood up slowly. Brushing off the dust his attire had obtained, then raising his head slowly, when he was on eye level with everyone he closed his eyes. After a few seconds of contemplation they abruptly opened, everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for his answer.**

**Ichigo's smile had disappeared, his forehead slightly creased. His seriousness of the topic apparent on his face.**

"**I accept your offer." **

**And with that Ichigo turned on his heel and left the room with what little dignity he had left.**

-Present time-

'_My first assignment huh…should be fun'_

Ichigo continued to walk, rarely throwing glances at the passing by citizens, but never keeping his eye on someone for too long. Absorbed in his thoughts Ichigo failed to notice the upcoming stranger. Both collided with quite some force, but not enough to knock them onto the ground, he looked to see who it was. Ichigo found himself face to face with a dark skinned middle aged man. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, both pairs of eyes narrowed slightly, measuring the others strength. The mans face softened, and hastily yet calmly expressed his apologies and then continued walking on as if nothing happened, obviously coming to a decent conclusion. Ichigo's eyes lingered on the man, Ichigo saw the sword at his side, it was in very good condition and obviously well crafted, its intricate handle showed as much, _'this man clearly is a formidable samurai'_ Ichigo thought '_better keep an eye out for him, he would make a dangerous enemy'_.

"HELP!" two distressed voices pierced the somewhat calm street, everyone's heads turned toward the commotion, a young man and woman who were obviously farmers, were looking through the throng of people, hoping for someone to show a shred of compassion. Uninterested, people continued to walk on, minding their own business. Deflated, the man and woman seemed to have lost all hope of regaining their now lost rice.

The thief clumsily continued to make his escape, no one seemed to care. It looked as though this sort of thing seemed to happen a lot in this city. "Ooof!" the thief was on the ground, and was hastily trying to get back on his feet, with little success. The farmers turned in surprise to see that the thief had been knocked down by a young samurai boy. The bags of rice fell to the ground a few meters in front of them, the impact of the fall caused a split in the material, and millions of rice grains scattered all over the floor. The thief hurriedly got up and ran. Ichigo looked at the young samurai, from his stance and the way he held his blade Ichigo deduced that he was unskilled, naïve and not yet ready for the dangerous life of a samurai.

Ichigo watched as the farmers got on all fours and were hastily gathering up the rice, they formed a small circle around it to protect their crop from the passers by, he took a small step forward and was just about to offer his assistance, but stopped mid-step when he saw the young samurai bend down to help them collect the rice. Ichigo watched while they exchanged words with broad smiles on their faces. Ichigo couldn't help but analyzing the group of farmers.

'_They have traveled far to get here, their disheveled clothing shows as much. The lack of intimacy between the man and woman show they are not married and are just friends, and the child latched to the woman's leg seems to be either a sister or a close relative. They have no weapons, their bodies are quite toned, probably from working the fields all day, despite this they are quite helpless, and judging by the rice they have they are here to seek help or assistance, using rice as payment. Interesting…though I doubt that young samurai will have enough strength and skill to be of assistance to them, from what I gather those farmers are in dire need of skilled samurai…or a captain class shinigami I suppose' _Ichigo chuckled at his last thought, but dismissed it quickly. He had his own agendas to attend to after all. He turned on his heel and walked off to find a place to rest his weary head.

Little did Ichigo know that on this day, destiny was dealing out the cards.

-Flash back-

"**Good evening Yamamoto taichou. How can I be of assistance?"**

"**Kurosaki taichou." He nodded towards Ichigo while addressing him "I have a mission for you. Recently there have been strange riatsu signals coming from an unknown area. We would like you to go investigate, and if you see fit possibly wipe out this new threat. From what little information the bureau of technology could gather, I can only tell you that the enemy you seek are called 'Nobuseri'. On a lighter note, good luck Kurosaki taicho."**

-Present time-

Next time in 'Story of A Young Samurai Boy'

While Ichigo scanned the city for a decent inn, the young samurai and farmers had an encounter with the mysterious Kambei Shimada.

**Author's Notes**

Taichou- Captain

Baka- idiot or stupid (I'm going with idiot)

Do you like?

Please reply to that question

Because I am unsure whether I should continue, because I feel I like I'm committing some sort of crime O.

And if you didn't read what I said before here it is again.

I'd love to hear some feed back (spelling errors…or something) and if you guys had any ideas that you want to see in the story, and whether or not I should continue this story…or continue writing at all!

[[Sorry for all you humor lovers, but there won't be all that much in this story

[[oh and no pairings either

And for all of you who haven't seen 'Samurai 7', its ok because I will explain the plot during my story…I think.

Or preferably you could wikipedia it and find out the all details.


	2. No Exchanged Smiles, Only Glares Part 2

So, please read and review. It's my first one so I'd love to hear some feed back (spelling errors…or something) and if you guys had any ideas that you want to see in the story, and whether or not I should continue this story…or continue writing at all!

'_THINKING'_

"TALKING"

**FLASHBACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. Unfortunately I can't buy an epiphone SG with imagination alone.

Kambei's Day

**No Exchanged Words, Only Glares **

**Part 2**

As Kambei walked down the street he couldn't help but think back to that encounter with the black clad samurai. Although their words were brief and only out of politeness, Kambei felt drawn to him, as though there was a touch of destiny about him. His choice of clothing and weaponry seemed ridiculous and impractical to onlookers, but to Kambei's trained eye his clothing seemed practical, but still an odd choice. The samurai looked to be in good shape and capable of wielding his weapon, though whether he could put it to use was the question.

Kambei wore a troubled expression, he couldn't get his head around, he couldn't make ends meet when it came to this particular person '_That samurai…even though I studied him for quite some time, I still couldn't come to a conclusion on his strength. His choice of clothing is odd but practical, the material was light and sturdy, and the loose cut gave enough room to not feel smothered and to let the air to circulate around is body, cooling him down when he breaks a sweat, a smart choice. What as me puzzled is that white hiori at his waist, was it to identify him? A symbol or authority? Or simply decoration to add character to his image? He doesn't seem like the sort person who would be bent on his looks, his permanent scowl showed me that much.' _Kambei smiled and chuckled inwardly to himself, but soon straightened up as he was lost in thought again,_ 'what surprised me most was his katana, though I would hardly call it that. For one I was as big as him, and there was no hilt. I wonder if he made the right choice, a normal katana would not have as much potential power but would be more practical. It would be much easier to reach the full potential of a normal katana than that beast of a sword. Though I do not doubt he could wield that beast, from the way he walked I could see that he was very strong and toned under all that material, but with such a massive sword comes massive amounts of weight, he would only be able to strike sideways or downwards to strike efficiently and without leaving any holes in his defense. Putting this into effect I may have to question his ability to put up a decent fight. Not only that, but he had an air of authority and lifetimes of experience about him, yet he looked only to be 17 years old. But what troubles me most is that usually a samurai of his age would have a smug attitude and a big ego, thinking they were the best and no one could ever beat them, yet here was this young samurai boy who seemed wise beyond his years…FAR beyond his years. He seems like a great samurai, there are many points supporting this, but there are just as many points that say otherwise. Better keep an eye out for this one… this is starting to get very interesting.' _

Once Kambei had left his thoughts he found himself in a throng of people '_now how did I wind up here? No matter.' _ Kambei looked around calmly, taking in his surroundings slowly. There was a rather large red mechanical samurai claiming to be a hero, _'with his skill I doubt he could pull off this stunt, a little out of his league I think'. _

The crowd's eyes were drawn to the scene which was taking place in front of them. The thief from earlier on had rashly run into someone's home, hoping to still get some loot by the end of the day. From what Kambei saw the mechanical samurai had cut the house in which the thief was hiding right in half. The couple in the house was shaking violently; their so called hero was causing more damage than the thief! The thief had fallen to the ground from the shock, stunned and winded for a few seconds, but he hurriedly scrambled to his feet. He was scared, the way he kept looking around with wide eyes showed as much, the thief fumbled around with his jacket, his stubby fingers failing to undo the buttons quickly. When the last button was undone he ripped his jacket off and threw it to the floor behind him. Strapped to the thief's chest were 12 sticks of dynamite. Kambei took a step forward and sighed loudly. _'This has gone too far, I think it's about time I stepped in…I know, I'll use the mechanical samurai…'._

Kambei confidently strode forward, brushing past the many onlookers. His long hair flowing behind him, he made his way past the crowd. Just before he was out he called out to the mechanical samurai, "You there! My name is Ashido Hiruko, and I have come to avenge my family!." Kambei said hat with so much conviction and emotion he almost fooled himself. The mechanical samurai looked puzzled and bewildered for a second, he shook his head violently.

He began talking again in his 'I-am-the-hero-and-I-am-saving-everyone' voice "No no! You've got it all wrong, I'm merely…'

"I'd recognize that armor anywhere. Your hideous suit was bored into my mind the night you came and slaughtered my parents! And for that I shall have your head!"

The mechanical samurai stepped back into a defensive position, his large hands resting on the hilt of his saw like sword. Kambei had disappeared form sight, the mechanical samurai looked around in jerking movements, trying to catch a glimpse of his opponent, and just like he had disappeared Kambei had reappeared a meter behind the mechanical samurai. The clink of his sword entering its sheath was heard clearly through the painful silence. Then a few seconds later everyone heard a loud 'thunk!'. The mechanical samurai's head was lying on the ground, rocking back and forth slightly from the fall. Many people were gasping and talking quietly, random snippets of their conversations made their way towards Kambei's ears, such as 'Man that Ashido's got skill.' Or 'Ashido Hiruko…I remember him, he fought in the great war of…'. Kambei laughed silently at the last remark. He breathed out slowly, his body relaxed, the tension in his brow loosened, and he slowly straightened his back and made his way toward the now cowering thief. The thief raised his hands and arms to cover his face in self defense, Kambei stood in front of him and slowly closed his eyes; his hands went to the hilt of his sword. The thief's body tightened, his eye closed shut, all he could do, was wait for his impending death. 'Clink'…the thief was surprised to be alive, after a few seconds he opened his eyes one after the other. He sighed and slumped back against the wall as he watched the samurai walk away into the distance. Once he came to his senses he shook his head quickly, the sticks of dynamite were now cut in half and were limply lying on the floor. Kambei had stopped suddenly, without turning his head, he spoke softly but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the vicinity "be grateful that I did not slit your throat. If I catch you doing anything like this again, you might find yourself without a head," Kambei gestured slightly towards the defeated mechanical samurai to emphasize his point. _'There, that should scare him a little.'_ And on that last note Kambei walked off as if nothing had happened.

The crowd of people continued to stare at Kambei, everyone was held in place, either out of awe, or fear. When Kambei was a decent 30 meters away, people begun to resume there daily routine of repetitive and useless tasks. A young youth pushed his way out of the crowd, his torso, arms and head were through. He struggled to get his legs though, his wriggling proved futile, he struggled violently; once he got through he was on the floor, that extra push he made to get his legs past made him stumble, he hurriedly got up and ran towards the departing samurai. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had miscalculated the distance between himself and Kambei, his breathing soon became ragged and forced, the elusive Kambei was further in front than he had realized. The young boy paused for a moment to catch his breath; his knees were slightly bent, the palm of his hands resting against his knees, supporting the full weight of his torso. Without completely getting up he lifted his head to try and catch a glimpse of Kambei, the harsh setting sun made him squint, he looked around, studying the scene, and then he saw it. A silhouette of a man, he straightened up and began sprinting towards his goal. His temporary recovery quickly faded, soon he began to pant as he ran, '_That has to be him! It HAS to be' _thought the youth hopefully.

Kambei was deep in thought. Recently he could never get his mind off the black clad samurai. Whenever something happened, he always found himself thinking of what the black clad samurai would do in the situation. _'Well, it's hard to say what would have happened. His beast of a sword would easily cut through the mechanical samurai and quite frankly scare the thief into defecating himself… multiple times might I add. But would the dynamite still blow? That's the question. With his huge sword I doubt ANYONE could pull of my stunt back there…the mans clouded with so much mystery I'm sure he'd have his own way of doing it…no doubt he has millions of tricks up that sleeve of his…hmm?' _the sound of footsteps on the cold pavement broke through Kambei's thoughts. He turned around quickly as though anticipating an attack, his hand instinctively went to the hilt of his blade.

A young boy had thrown himself at Kambei's feet and was in a sloppy bow. Kambei's left eyebrow began to twitch slightly; his expression was that of annoyance, his mouth was crooked into a smile and his eyes wide open. He shook his head, putting on his stoic mask yet again. _'And here I was worrying about an attack, maybe I was just hoping for a chance to draw swords with him…'_ Kambei sighed, and looked down at the boy currently at his feet, '_What could he want?'_,

"Get up young one" the way Kambei said it, seemed as though it was more of an order rather than suggestion.

The youth hurriedly got to his feet, he quickly began brushing the dust off his clothes. _'Either trying to make himself more presentable, or to gain back some of his dignity.'_

"Now, why have you decided to honor me with your presence?" Kambei's raised left eyebrow, his amusement blatantly obvious on his face. The young boy blushed, _'Ahh, this one is either extremely naïve...or extremely stupid' _

"Please Ashido-sensei, would you honor me by taking me Katsushirō Okamoto as your disciple" the boy then performed a sudden and jerky bow. "The skills you posses are simply amazing, I would be very honored if you would help me to further my career as a samurai. Please, Ashido-sensei"

Kambei's expression was blank; he had not been expecting this, not at all. Kambei sighed loudly _'Hmmm…I see…Yes…definitely…Stupid! Well well well, this young lad wants me to be his teacher. Something that's not on my 'to do' list, I would probably fail at this as well anyway…no use humoring the lad now, might as well break the truth to him'_

Kambei coughed to get the attention this young samurai; the boy looked up hopefully, relieving his back of awkward position. Kambei's face relaxed, the wrinkles caused by his furrowed brow slowly disappeared. He looked the boy in the eye, grasping his absolute attention before continuing.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I'm not the most suitable person to be nurturing the future generation of this world; my skills are crude and not nearly as magnificent as you portray them to be." Kambei turned on his heel, to face the sunset, he continued to speak, "besides, I don't have the power or the wings to fly into the never-ending sky, let alone guide someone else to. I'm sorry kid, I'm not the person for the job." And with that Kambei started walking, a few meters down the track Kambei stopped mid-step and turned his head around as though he had forgot something, he saw that the boy was still there, looking with almost tearful eyes at the departing samurai. Kambei's face slowly changed from that of a blank expression into a smirk like smile, "By the way, my name isn't Ashido Hiruko. I only made up that name to have a reason to interrupt that fight back there. Jana, gaki." Kambei then continued to walk out of that boy's life.

The boy stumbled on his feet and he reached towards Kambei, "Wait. Then what is your name sensei?" the urgency in the boys voice was on the fine line of sounding desperate.

Kambei didn't stop walking to answer; he smiled to himself and yelled out, "Shimada, Shimada Kambei". And on that last note Kambei continued to walk down the path he had chosen. _'A new path, a path free of failures.'_

The boy stood still, watching the samurai he looked up to walk out of his life, but he wasn't sad. He was glad to have met such a worthy and honorable samurai. _'No matter what you say, I know that you are a skilled and honorable samurai, why else would you have saved that family? I hope we meet again.' _ "Shimada-sensei" his voice was barely a whisper, the boy smiled broadly. And he too turned to walk down his path. _'I hope our paths are destined to cross again'._

Kambei chuckled to himself; he knew his skills were far from crude, but that boy didn't have to know that. Kambei's face straightened, his eyes closed in contemplation and his brow furrowed _'I hope our paths will never cross, for if they do, I guarantee that the intersection will be a bloody one.'_

A/N

Jana- Cya

Gaki- kid

Sensei- teacher

Should I continue this story?

It's getting troublesome to write. [

And I have very low motivation because it looks as though no one is reading my story.

So please Read and REVIEW.

Key word in that sentence is 'REVIEW'


	3. Preview

Man…Now I know why people take so long to update. And it looks so much longer in word that on the web page dammit.

Anyway, sorry for the late update to my 5 or so readers, but I was caught up in the holiday spirit. Going on holiday, spending new years lying on the streets of Singapore…the usual. I was quite stumped with this chapter…actually…I've been stumped with every chapter I write :S.

Well. I'll try my best.

This is just a preview. I am extremely unsure of whether to continue this story or not. I don't have much free time, nor the motivation. And it doesn't look like many people are reading it anyway.

So if you actually DO want me to continue, please tell me so. That might just give me the motivation to continue.

'_THINKING'_

"TALKING"

**FLASHBACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. Unfortunately I can't buy an epiphone SG with imagination alone.

Ichigo's Day

**The Eyes They Drown In Tears  
::Preview::**

_That farmer girl… She's been standing there for hours. What could she accomplish from such an act? Surely she isn't looking for work as a brothel girl? Hmm, that's been the sixth person to hassle her, disgusting vermin' _Ichigo's eyes became slits and his hand tensed, fighting the urge to wrangle that mans throat. _'How dare he even think himself to be worthy of her presence?! He can't have her, he can never have her. I WON'T allow it! You can never have Orihime…' _"ULQUIORRA!!!"Ichigo reached for his blade in the midst of his strained battle cry.

'_**Calm yourself, surely you know better' **_

'_Old man Zangetsu?'_

'_**Ichigo, show some restraint, have you still not learnt to cast your feelings aside after so many years…you must forget about those dark days and think about the problem at hand. I believe it to be wise to keep a close eye on this one. Her riatsu signals may be weak, but they are different from any I have seen before…a great deal calmer, much like that of a flowing creek among thousands of corpses on a battlefield. Though be warned Ichigo, as much as you might like to disbelieve, the surrounding battlefield has inevitably tainted this water long ago. For the water than runs through this creek is as red the blood that spills from your wounds…and as cold Aizen's heart.'**_

Ichigo tensed, _'Zangetsu…as you very well know that name should never be said, especially so lightly, and above all not around me!' _Ichigo's temper flared, his riatsu was bursting out uncontrollably, like a drowning man gasping for air, _'Both you and I know very well what happened 4 years ago' _Ichigo blinked away the tears flowing out of his eyes. Trying to ignore the pain searing inside him… trying, to ignore the turmoil in his soul that was tearing him apart. 


	4. Preview 2

So, please read and review

So, please read and review. It's my first one so I'd love to hear some feed back (spelling errors…or something) and if you guys had any ideas that you want to see in the story, and whether or not I should continue this story…or continue writing at all!

'_THINKING'_

"TALKING"

**FLASHBACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. Unfortunately I can't buy an epiphone SG with imagination alone.

Sorry to my 8 or so readers. I no I have let you all down and not updated in…..many months. But I have a good excuse. (Y). I was halfway through a decent chapter, and then my computer broke down, so we had to send it off to get repaired. 3 months later it came back…and all my files were wiped…including my story DAMN IT ALL. And I had very little motivation to re-write it, and then thinking back on it I thought I'd completely change the path of my story. And here you have a small preview. . I promise I will update in the next few days again if it kills me. I would've made this chappy longer, but I just got an immense writers block, I had no idea where to go on from the lil fan service there for all you romance loving fans.

And again. This is just a preview. I am extremely unsure of whether to continue this story or not. I don't have much free time, nor the motivation. And it doesn't look like many people are reading it anyway.

So if you actually DO want me to continue, please tell me so. That might just give me the motivation to continue.

Catcha.

Kirara's Day

**The Eyes They Drown In Tears**

**:Preview 2:**

'Miss Kirara?' Rikichi's warm amber eyes bore into hers, clouded with an insatiable anxiousness. The intensity of the stare forced Kirara to break out of her entranced state, the glaze over her eyes slowly reseeding.

'Are you alright Miss Kirara?'

Kirara smiled, Rikichi's sincere naivety was astounding to the soul. _He's so oblivious to everything…but that's what draws me to him I suppose. Oh Rikichi…_

"Yes, I'm fine Rikichi. Thank you for your concern."

Rikichi let a small almost inaudible sigh, his face relaxes and the creased brow smooths out into a soft smile. The relief evident on his endearing face.

"You're sure you're not over exerting yourself Miss Kirara? We've been out here for hours on end, I think you should take a break, you've done enough as it is."

"It is fine Rikichi, I am not as fragile as I once was, it'll be fine. Our time here is almost at its end. For the village I will toil night and day, rain or shine. The village's well-being comes first, my own comfort second, that is the nature of the Mikumari. It is a sad heavy burden, but one most carry it." She smiled as to reassure him that this was for the better.

"If you say so Miss Kirara" Rikichi winced, fists clenched "I know the village and everything I care for is at stake. But…" he hesitated, tears slowly forming at the edges of his eyes, his voice had almost died down to an inaudible whisper "but, I care for you as well Miss Kirara, and right now you're the one at stake." He brought his hands to seek hers out, clumsily fumbling until he had a good grasp on them. He clasped their hands together looked straight into her eyes, past the pretty façade she always seemed to put up. "I care very deeply about Miss Kirara, you may deny it, but I've seen that smile of yours too many times to doubt it. Wholesome and pure, so scared and unsure, I can see the tears in your smile." Rikichi smile reached his eyes, dancing with hers "Don't be afraid to let it out, ok Miss Kirara?"

Her soft delicate hands trembled within his. The weary hardened skin held her together so well, the calluses were rough to the touch, but so reassuring she couldn't bear for him to let her go, the sensation of falling into her minds eye swept over her. Her legs gave way, and so she fell into his compassionate embrace. He instinctively held her close, fearing that if he let go, he'd lose her forever, sending her into the deep abyss of insanity. "We all cry once in a while Miss Kirara. Don't worry Miss Kirara" His voice now a soft whisper, he craned his neck to bring his head closer to hers "I'll always be here for you, no matter what." And so she cried, her bottled up tears staining the dirt ridden shirt that clung to his chest, the chest that she relied upon so heavily at the moment.

--

Like my lil smutty moment there

I might actually like to add a romance to me story…

And here's the first blooming relationship.

Yay for fanservice.

So who do you want to see Kirara end up with?

**VOTE!!**

Bachelor Number One: **Kambei**

Bachelor Number Two: **Ichigo**

Bachelor Number Three: **Rikichi**

Bachelor Number Four: **Katsushiro**

Bachelor Number Five:** Kyuzo**

Bachelor Number Six: **Hayashida**

**--Vote Now --**


	5. an

I am sorry to say but this story is now on hiatus

I am sorry to say but this story is now on hiatus.

I have just hit a major blockage point.

I just saw the latest nabari no ou episode. And was like.

"OMG YOITE LOOKS LIKE HAKU"

So I was inspired to write a nabari no ou and naruto crossover.

Please read a review.

I like where this is going.

But not sure if I should continue…or if it should just be like…a 2 chapter thing

So yeah

READ + REVIEW

--

Flashback

--

**Too Have A Dream You Need A Future**

**Chapter One:**

**Two Deaths, One Grave**

--

I was saved.

But it was too late.

I was already dead.

--

I could no longer feel the harsh snow on my delicate skin. I was glad the numbness took away the pain. I knew I was dying, but I didn't care, so long as the pain would go away.

The pain of losing everything. The pain of losing myself. My purpose.

I kept telling my self, reassuring that I was ready for what death held in store for me. I had nothing to lose anymore, why bother worrying over something as trivial as my mere existence? And yet, here I lay, sheltered in a foul mixture of blood and snow, desperately clinging to my life.

My _**hideous **_life.

It's hard to believe I used to be happy. We weren't rich, and forever toiled the land in hope of growing enough vegetables to sustain us, but we were content, happy even.

My mother, my loving mother. She was always so cheerful…so, comforting. And yet, my most vivid memory of her was that graceful body lying limp on the floor, mangled beyond total recognition, her beautiful lush brown hair matted with blood, her blood, obscured her gentle face as though it were a majestic red curtain, a curtain which would never rise again for the long awaited encore.

It never came.

And there he stood.

A vulture, suspended awkwardly over her body, waiting ever so quietly for her death. Just as she drew her last breath, he stole her last and first kiss. Last in life, first in death.

As he walked towards me, slowly, savoring the moment of my impending death. His arms spread out in a wide embrace, oh the irony of it all. Slowly his lips made their way upwards, and he smiled. His cruel demented smile.

"Haku, you should just die."

His voice was soft and under the guise of being comforting. He was mocking me. Loud and clear.

My head hung low, my body sprawled inelegantly across the blood stained timber. My long black hair fell over my eyes like a young waterfall. With great difficulty I used me ruined arms to push myself into an awkward sitting position, and indignantly raised my head, only to be met with his piercing gaze. All I could see was my pathetic condition reflected in those hard black eyes, those eyes that held no affliction or compassion.

I _**hated**_ him.

Seething with unadulterated loathing, forcing through clenched teeth the very word which I held with immense resentment, almost as if acknowledging him.

"_Father"_

--

What do you think??

My emails:

Email me if you want

But I do prefer reviews.

Cheers.


End file.
